Return and Fear
by Seine
Summary: What happens when an old, twisted, and horrific enemy of the Digidestined returned, and only one person could save everyone from it? Find out in Return and Fear!Chapter 2 up!
1. Fear

_**ELP: I am sick, bored, and angry.  
Sammy: Why angry?  
ELP: Because on Caesar 3, my Roman empire got taken over. You saw, Sammy.  
Sammy: We don't own digimon. This was done in no haste whatsoever.This is before the end of 02.  
**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miyako sighed while mopping the floor of her parents' shop. It had to be the most boring thing on earth, other then watching Takeru give Hikari the googly eyes. That was boring and disgusting. It was after hours, and her parents made her the official mopper. Miyako leaned on the mop for a moment.  
"Why do they torture me so? Why do they make me do all this?" Miyako asked no one. Miyako sighed and went back to work. At least it was the last day she had to do this. Because weekends were her brothers and sisters' job to mop the floors. The phone rang at the desk. Miyako grumbled and picked it up off the reciever.  
" Moshi Moshi, Inoue Family Convenience Store, Miyako speaking, how may I help you." Miyako chimned, trying not to sound as angry as she was.  
" Umm, yes, Miyako? This is Ken. Umm......Daisuke is holding some sort of meeting at his house tomorrow afternoon, and he told me to tell you. Ummm.....Okay?" Miyako blinked a few times.  
" Oh, thanks. Let me guess, he forgot the shop number?" Miyako laughed a bit.  
" Yep. He probable would forget where his D-3 was if it wasn't always in his pocket. See you there?" Ken answered on the otherside.   
" You bet. Bye, Ken." Miyako smiled. Ken said bye and they hung up. Miyako put the phone on the reciever and went back to mopping for another hour. When it was time to go, she locked up the store and walked home to her home. It was about 15 minutes away, and it was dark. Another reason she hated working there. She was about half way there, when it started to rain. Miyako didn't bother speeding up. She liked the rain, even though it was annoying when she ended up having to change for the second time a day. Something caught her attention, movement. Miyako whirled around, staring out where the footsteps were coming from. A dark silhouette came into veiw, running very fast. Miyako peered closer through her soaked lenses. The figure skidded to a halt at the sight of her, then frantically looked back and forth between her and behind it. Then it spotted the alley and dove into it. Miyako let her curiosity get the best of her. She walked back and peered down the alley. She walked into a few steps. There was a garbage bin, at least her height and 5 times her width. There were voices from behind her, and the sound of a carriage. Something flew out and grabbed Miyako, clamping a hand on her mouth. It pulled her behind the garbage bin, just as the murky carriage flew by. Really, flew. Miyako looked up, and found a shocking sight. It was Ken. His hand was tight around her jaw, another hand around her waist, pulling her really close to him. He didn't even breathe. When the carriage was no longer in earshot, Ken released Miyako, and let out a long breath.Miyako stared up at Ken, a little afraid.  
" I'm sorry, but I had to. You don't have the slightest clue what the hell is in there........." Ken looked down at the ground.  
" Ken, tell me what's in that carriage that made you grab me and pull me behind this garbage bin." Ken looked back up at her.   
" M-Myotismon. The vampire that Takeru and Hikari are afraid of. The master of Darkness, whatever you want to call him, he's evil and worse then I ever was. What's the closest place you can think of where we can go?" Miyako went white. Myotismon according to Hikari was the worst thing anyone could meet in a dark alley. And that made her even more scared.  
" I had been going to my home. It's only about 5 minutes away." Ken nodded.  
" Then we have to walk. His carriage is going quite fast, and he only feeds once a night, in a big circle. We have to run, now." Ken stood up, and hoisted Miyako up with him. Ken kept his hand tight around Miyako's, pulling her along with him. He peered out the opening of the alley both ways, and then they both ran like the wind. Miyako was surprised that she could keep up to Ken at this speed. Must have been adrenaline and fear. They neared her apartement in about one minute flat. Ken and Miyako slammed through the door and stopped. Ken let go of Miyako's hand.  
" Which one is your apartement?" Miyako led Ken up 3 flights of stairs to her apartement. Miyako looked at Ken.  
" What do I tell them about you?" She asked. Ken thought for a moment.  
" I'm your boyfriend you forgot to tell them about, and I walked from Tamachi to see you and meet your parents, and then the storm started.Okay?" Miyako nodded and opened the door, stepping inside.  
" Hey, the official mopper is home!" Miyako exclaimed as she walked in, Ken behind her. She kicked off her shoes, and put them on the rack. Ken mimicked this and put his beside her shoes. Mrs.Inoue walked into the room with Mr.Inoue.  
" That's-who is this you brought home with you?" Mrs.Inoue smiled. Ken was a little behind Miyako, a bit shy of these new people.   
" Mom, Dad, this is Ken Ichijouji. I forgot to tell you I had a boyfriend."There were 2 squeals from the hallway, and Ken sweatdropped with Miyako. And then came tumbling the 2 sisters of evil, a.k.a Miyako's sisters.They ran over to Miyako and Ken with big eyes.   
" Miyako, I thought I told you no dating Ken Ichijouji until I got a chance to!" Jessica exclaimed. She was the older one. Miyako shook her head.  
" Since when have I ever listened to you?" Miyako grumbled. Ken raised and eyebrow at the one that was staring at him.  
" Miyako, he's not your type, is he?" Jumai mused. Miyako's eye started to twitch a lot, and a little demon tail appeared on her. Ken raised an eyebrow and took a small step sideways.  
" Yes, he is my type.Yes, he is my boyfriend, and no, Momoe, you may not tear him to shreads." There was a grumble from the kitchen.  
" Awwwwww......." Miyako's older brother walked into the room. He smirked at Ken, who gulped.  
" I'd be careful if I were you. Miyako bites very hard." Miyako growled in her throat. Ken raised an eyebrow. This was not what he intended to do today.  
" I was 10 years old, and you wouldn't let me go. I had no choice but to bite you as hard as I could, enough to make you howl in pain. Yes, I am vindictive. That's just me." Ken raised his eyebrow again, widening his one eye. A clash of thunder and lighting made the lights go out.They came back on, and everyone but Ken and Miyako were gone. Miyako and Ken looked around.  
" This is not good. Let's stay in here and call everyone. If they know not to invite anybody in, then no one can get hurt." Miyako nodded and raced to the phone. She called every single one of the digidestined, including the older ones. She hung up after the last call and went back to Ken.  
" Ken, I didn't think I would be this scared, but I am......" Ken walked over to Miyako.He rested a hand on her shoulder.  
" I know. But be strong. We're going to get out of this alive. All we have to do is wait another, oh, say 12 hours.Then we can go outside." Ken explained. Miyako nodded, and broke down crying in Ken's arms. Ken just murmered comforting words, rocking her back and forth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_** ELP: Ahhhhhhhh........  
Sammy: R&R! **_


	2. Now we see the dark

ELP: Finally, I'm getting on with this fic.... Okay, now where did I leave off..... 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miyako finally stopped crying, and had fallen asleep in a chair. Ken yawned loudly, but refused to sleep. He had to stay awake. It was 6:30, half an hour before the sun rose up. Ken sighed deeply, and stood up from the ground, and walked to the chair. Miyako was out like a light. Ken waved a hand in front of her face, but she just snorted in her sleep. Ken had to refrain from laughing at her. There was a knock at the door. Ken froze. He walked over to the door, and looked through the peek hole. It was Kari, of all people. Ken yanked open the door, and Kari ran in, soaked. Ken closed the door. 

" Kari, what happened?" He asked. Kari kicked off her shoes, and stood eye to eye with Ken. 

" Tai, mom, dad, even my cat Miko disappeared! I don't know what happened!! Looks like the same thing happened here...... I'm really scared, Myotismon is the one thing that can bring or team down, we only could beat him twice!" Kari exclaimed, shaking. Ken put his hands on her shoulders, and shook her. 

" Kari, listen, Myotismon can't win. He's not going to. Your family is fine, even the cat, I can assure you he hasn't hurt them. So, sit down, and try to stay calm." Kari slowly lowered into a chair, and calmed down. Ken sighed, and walked around the room, trying to keep busy.

**_ 6:35 am_**

Another knock at the door was heard. Ken peered through the peek hole, and spotted T.K. He opened the door, and T.K walked in, and Ken closed the door. T.K took off his shoes, and turned to Ken. 

" EEE...EEE...EEE...EEE...EEE!!!" T.K exclaimed, shaking in fear. Ken sighed, grabbed T.K by the shoulders, and violently shook him. 

" T.K! Pull yourself together! Sit down, calm down, and try not to be an idiot!" Ken exclaimed. T.K nodded, still repeating EEE. He sat down on the floor beside Kari. Ken sat down on the couch, shaking his head. 

**_ 6:40 am _**

Once again, a knock at the door. Ken growled, and opened the door. There stood Myotismon. Ken eeped, and slammed the door. He locked the door, and ran into the living room where everyone was. T.K and Kari were stunned, and were actually hugging each other in fear. Miyako was awake, standing up, shocked, a blanket still clinging to her leg. Ken sighed deeply, closed his eyes, put his hands together, and prayed for help from the Father. Miyako mimicked, and then followed Kari and T.K. And they all prayed that they would not die that day. The sun rose at 7:00 am, and they looked around. Nothing had changed, no adults. Ken walked outside, and yawned. He then stopped yawning, when he saw that the moon was starting to come over the horizon, very slowly.........

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ELP: Okay, that's it for now. 

Sammy: R&R! 


End file.
